devilbeaterxfandomcom-20200214-history
Diablo Bufon
"FORCIBLY PACIFIED." -Diablo, when he is speaking to spoiler here in act 18. Diablo Bufon is a part of Team Varia. Diablo's creator is badjokey2. Appearance Diablo wears a gray top hat, a pair of shades, and possesses a beard. He wears a purple suit Moveset Upgrades -Decrease 'slash Dash' (Left-Click)'s cooldown. -Increase 'Slash Dash' (Left-Click)'s base range. -Increase 'All Senses, Unleashed!' (F)'s duration. Personality Diablo has a extremely short temper, being constantly harassed by Gardi and Keith. Through Gardi and Keith's harassment Diablo had gained a small inferiority complex, and often complains to himself how people degrade his achievements. However when he isn't being pestered by Gardi and Keith, which is rarely, he often tries to cut to the point, and if a situation is dire enough he'll stop getting angry immediately. A good example was after Act 23 where he stops complaining about Twig's teleporting and asks Gardi about Robot Moe Relationship Akuma When Diablo was first encountered in Act 17, he claimed that he came back from the dead after making a deal with Akuma. Through this it also lead to Keith temporarily stopping Diablo in Act 39 with his demon rod modified to trap those with demonic signatures. Gardi Nakara Gardi and Diablo have a extremely violent relationship to the point where a fight began in Act 21, Gardi had known that Diablo died to Robot Moe yet didn't notify the Alliance about his death until after he got resurrected, defeated, then joined the team. Gardi also is usually paired with Keith to annoy Diablo about his lack of strength and reliance on his inherited sword. Keith Keith and Diablo have a bad relationship to each other, Keith at one point was with Diablo in a rivalry to obtain a sword, Diablo being the winner and inheriting the sword had changed nothing with Keith's view of Diablo. Constantly bickering with him about the sword saying, "DIABLO? WHERE'S MY SWORD?" in which Diablo constantly rejects the notion and saying, "WHAT SWORD? I DON'T HAVE YOUR SWORD." or something similar to it. In Act 32 Keith eventually stole Diablo's sword and used it against him with his Demon Rod. In Act 49 where Keith became unhooded, Diablo calls Keith a "stupid blonde" since he touched the solid FoF field in attempts to get a power boost from it, they had fought and resulted in Diablo losing because he complained about how he didn't go down yet. Trivia * drager980, has a special variant of Diablo, named Clubs. Clubs has the same playstyle as Diablo, but with a modified LMB attack that has a 0.1 second cooldown and inflicts 500 damage a hit. He resembles a teenager wearing an alligator mask, or literally has an alligator head with black hair on top. True to his name, he has two clubs in his hands and two clubs on his legs, giving an impression of clown shoes. * Some people have questioned if Akuma really revived Diablo. As there's no reason he should've been revived by him. Seeing as he's out to kill him. Category:Male Characters Category:Purchasable Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Users of Stratus Category:Team Varia Members